darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
398
Angelique discovers that Barnabas has hidden Victoria at the Old House. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. She has also found herself to be the object of a witch hunt. She has been given refuge in the old Collins mansion unaware that the new mistress of the house is the real witch, and will soon try to destroy her. Angelique Bouchard Collins mulls over Jeremiah Collins' warning that she will not be able to sleep until he finds his eternal rest. She wonders how and why his ghost turned against her. Knowing she will lose her mind if she doesn't get rest, Angelique goes upstairs. As she passes by Victoria Winters' room, Angelique hears a noise from within and assumes it is Jeremiah trying to frighten her again. Angelique opens the door and finds Victoria hiding there. Act I Angelique learns from Victoria that Barnabas Collins has offered her safe refuge from Reverend Trask. Victoria is shocked and surprised to learn that Angelique and Barnabas were married last night. Angelique is openly hostile and jealous over the fact that Barnabas has hidden the governess without informing her. She apologizes for making Victoria feel unwelcome. Her sudden friendly attitude is all an act as Angelique secretly plots to reveal Victoria's location to Trask. Act II The following morning, Angelique angrily confronts Barnabas over having not told her about his protecting Victoria. To Barnabas it is clear that his wife is jealous of Victoria. Angelique believes Barnabas is hiding the governess because he is overly fond of her. Barnabas dismisses the accusation, telling Angelique his only motive is to protect Victoria from Trask. He does not believe in witchcraft and refuses to believe Victoria is responsible for the family's recent tragedies. Barnabas apologies for keeping Victoria's presence a secret; Angelique promises not to say a word to anyone about harboring the accused witch. When her husband leaves to find work in Collinsport, Angelique decides to set her plan into motion to expose Victoria's hiding place. Act III Angelique orders Ben Stokes to retrieve a ribbon from Abigail Collins' room at Collinwood. Ben refuses to take the chance of being caught. Angelique reminds him that, because of the spell she cast over him, he cannot refuse. She intends to use her powers to force Abigail into having a dream which will reveal to her Victoria's location. Ben is outraged. Angelique suspects Victoria might be a witch after all, controlling Jeremiah's ghost to work against her. Whether the governess is or isn't a witch, once Victoria is recaptured, Angelique will not be blamed for being the real culprit. Angelique forces the reluctant Ben to do her bidding. Act IV Ben steals into Collinwood, and finding no one downstairs, goes to Abigail's room and starts to search for a ribbon. Moments after he finds it, the former convict is caught by Abigail herself. She takes back her ribbon, accusing Ben of stealing. Abigail threatens to tell Joshua Collins and have Ben sent back to prison. Ben tells her he had no choice but to come to her room. As he starts to tell her that the witch forced him, Ben chokes and cannot divulge more. Memorable quotes : Angelique: I must say it comes as kind of a shock to find that one's husband is hiding another woman in the house. : Barnabas: I was not hiding her, I brought her here for protection. : Angelique: And you conveniently forgot to tell me about it. ---- : Angelique: It may be that there are things you have not been telling me. : Barnabas: Such as what? : Angelique: If I knew I would not have to ask you. : Barnabas: Is it possible that you're jealous of Victoria Winters? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Jeremiah. * TIMELINE: Day 159 begins, and will end in 400. 6am at the start of this episode. It was last night when Barnabas and Angelique married. 11am: Ben snoops at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Angelique tells Barnabas that she was up all night wandering the house. Barnabas is surprised. This seems odd since this was their wedding/honeymoon night. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 398 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 398 - No Rest for the Wicked0398